


world-changers

by grim_lupine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author's Favorite, First Time, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is a heady age, seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	world-changers

-

\--

it is a heady age, seventeen. seventeen, teetering on the edge between childhood and adulthood. the two of you have the casual arrogance of children, seeing no consequences beyond the ends of your quills, but you feel the power surging through your blood, your body, the power of men (of gods, he whispers, teeth flashing in his quick grin. we could be _gods_ ).

you make your plans, you child-men-gods, you plot and you plan. for you, the world is a thing to be changed, to be bettered (conquered, he traces into your skin. i am conquered).

one day bleeds into the next, by the skritching of your quills, through the high sound of his golden laughter. your very days are tainted gold, golden sunlight, his gold hair spilling across your thighs as he grins his gold gold grin, _oh_ , golden skin stretched out for you to explore (conquer, conquer, it is _you_ who are conquered).

he smiles his smile of innocence, but you know he is no innocent, and for a moment you are disquieted. for a moment, you doubt, you hesitate, you wonder if, truly, you know what you are doing.

for a moment you think you could pull away, but it is no use—

(it’s no use, he croons, i have you, i _have_ you, _albus_ )

—you fall, and it is glorious.

\--

-


End file.
